


Abejitas, flores y Pon Farr

by lenayuri



Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abramsverse, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Pon Farr, crack!fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Spock sufre por los síntomas del Pon Farr y Jim usa referencias demasiado terranas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abejitas, flores y Pon Farr

—Entonces… ¿biología vulcana?— preguntó Jim con curiosidad.

—Así es, capitán.

—¿Y te avergüenza porque saca tu lado primitivo?

—Sí.

—No entiendo, es perfectamente normal que sientas eso.

—No lo es, Jim. Es… _ilógico_ — soltó con desprecio la última palabra, como si fuese veneno en su boca.

—Uhm… pero sólo pasa cada siete años, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Y tienes que ir a vulcano a buscar… ¿qué era?

—La erradicación de estas sensaciones, la depuración de… _esto_.

—Ah, sí… eso— restó importancia el rubio, paseándose por la habitación —Entonces, lo que dices es que si no vas y te quitas _esto_ , algo malo ocurrirá, ¿no?— el vulcano asintió tieso, sin querer moverse demasiado —Entonces… ¿qué harás cuando estés allá? ¿Harás algo con alguna vulcana? ¿Algo como la metáfora de la abeja y la flor?

—¿La abeja y la flor?

—Ya sabes… anotar un _home run_ , meter la bola en la buchaca…

—No entiendo sus referencias, capitán. Sea más específico.

—Uhm… bien— comenzó el capitán, mordiéndose el labio mientras su mente movía rápidamente sus engranajes, buscando una solución que pudiese ayudar a su primer oficial y, por qué no, a él mismo. De más estaba decir que el capitán estaba como quería, el maldito. No por nada Uhura había estado con él.

—Supongamos, entonces, que tú eres la abeja y yo la flor— soltó el capitán, sonriendo pícaramente a su interlocutor.

—Capitán…— reprendió, su voz casi sonando escandalizada —… ese es un razonamiento ilógico.

Y Jim, tan intrépido como era, no dio su brazo a torcer —Ilógico mis _pétalos_ — replicó, acortando la distancia con su primer oficial —Spock, polinízame— dijo predadoramente — _ahora_.

Y así, la Enterprise no tuvo necesidad de ir a nuevo Vulcano, Spock no sufrió _tanto_ del Pon Farr porque tuvo la ayuda de cierto capitán intrépido – y algo idiota – que terminó en la enfermería debido a la fuerza nativa en el vulcano.

Los moretones iban a tardar un tiempo en desaparecer.

Y el trauma de Bones al enterarse de _esa_ manera no se iba a ir ni con todo el whisky de la galaxia.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que FFNet anda medio tonto con mi anterior cuenta y me borra cosas al azar, no noté que había eliminado este drabble, así que lo subo aquí. Esto puede dar pie a un fanfic un poco más extenso, todo depende de ustedes.
> 
> Se basa un poco en el capítulo 2x01 "Amok Time" de Star Trek: TOS, pero aquí lo adapté a ST: 2009.
> 
> La retroalimentación siempre es bien recibida, así que, gracias de antemano. \o/


End file.
